


Karma for Rip Hunter

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Calling Out, Not for fans of Rip Hunter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Sara has enough of Rip's shenanigans and shady methods and calls him out on it.





	Karma for Rip Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something I wanted to let out. Takes place after they find out that Ava is actually a clone.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Sara was waiting in the office as Rip Hunter entered.

"Sara, may we speak in…" Sara punched Rip in his face. "I may have had it coming."

"You deserve far much worse than that." Sara sneered. "I was willing to give you another chance after how Merlyn, Thawne and Darhk brainwashed you but you've gone too far."

Rip looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't under…"

"You took us all into your team because you thought we were expendable losers. I was willing to give you a benefit of the doubt because I thought that with time travel, I could change my fate but you left my sister to die and didn't let me take any chance I could have to save her. Ultimately, I decided that it might be best to let go and move on because Laurel would've wanted me to keep fighting." Sara growled. "But then, you threw us asides and founded your own group of Time Masters, who by the way, have on few occasions done even bigger mess than you accuse us of doing and what really pissed me off was that you went behind their backs and came to us for help, hoping you could get away with it scot-free, as usual. I was still willing to give you a benefit of the doubt and I saw something in Ava that attracted me to her and I was fine with it until I found out that you recruited a clone.  _A clone_. You know what, you're nothing but a sociopath that treats everyone around him as expendable pawns that you'll discard, right when they outlive their usefulness, just like when Damien Darhk was brought back to life. You know what, I'm done with you and the Legends. Everytime we try to help each other to fix the timeline, we butt heads and create an even bigger clusterfuck, mainly because we trust you and I'm tired of it. We're done, Rip. From now on, you can fix your own mess yourself.

Don't ask me for help unless the timeline is gonna break again. I'm done with this and I'm done with you. I'm going back to Ollie, my Dad and my friends in Star City and help them save my city. If I ever see you again and it's not gonna be a huge emergency, I'll break your neck without even blinking."

She packed up her things and left Ray in charge of the Legends as she left the Waverider and Rip stood there, considering Sara's thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that Sara didn't do something like that to Rip in the show. He almost always got away with his crap scot-free and I was willing to give Sara/Ava in the show a chance until the revelation of Ava as a clone, which just made me sick of it from that point. And Sara showed qualities in the show that in Arrow she certainly did not have, such as promiscuity or bossy, arrogant attitude, the version of Sara in Legends of Tomorrow does not exist to me.
> 
> And the way they beat Mallus in the show with Beebo was certainly amusing but ridiculous, BTW, so I'll ignore that. Imagine a different way they stopped him BUT without Sara, she's back in Star City with Oliver and Quentin.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
